


Wedding Bands are Removable

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultry, Cheating, M/M, Making Out, not so sweet, quick short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hungover and wanted to write something I didn't have to commit to.<br/>Ryan and Gavin have their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bands are Removable

When he leaned down he could taste whiskey and coke. His fingertips were cold against his skin, they sat on his hip bone under his shirt. He tried not to breathe, tried not to make noise. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to react, it curled itself around his hands and his head fell back and hit the wall that he was trapped against. His senses were warmed with the alcohol he had consumed, it made his legs feel tingly.

They were taking a risk being so public. To be fair he was certain no one would know who they were in the dim light of the bar. Gavin was pushed into a corner and hidden well behind Ryan's body. One hand dragged down the wall and wrapped itself around the back of his neck, dipping his head down once more. He felt the thrill between his legs. Any one of their friend's could come by, Michael would start looking soon if Ray already wasn't. But he stayed pushed against the wall, his fingers itching to crawl itself over Ryan's chest.

"Ry-Rye?" He muttered, the music was so loud he was certain the other wouldn't be able to hear him.

He started kissing down his face and onto his neck, he hummed lowly on his neck. He pushed up against the lad, if he could he would have him then and there, and Gavin would've let him.

Gavin could feel the cold wedding band on Ryan's finger that started to crawl under his shirt.


End file.
